Archie Breckle
|duration = 2012-2014, 2015, 2019 to present |played by = Aadam Wahab Shahzad (2013-2015) Liyana Shahzad (2015) Kai Assi (2019 to present)}}Archie Breckle is the son of Jai Sharma and Rachel Breckle. Archie now lives with his father due to the sudden death of his mother. Storylines 2012-2013: Conception and birth Archie was conceived during a drunken one night stand between cleaner Rachel and her married boss, Jai. After discovering she was pregnant, Rachel planned to have an abortion but Jai stopped her as his wife Charity didn't want any more children. Jai arranged a flat for Rachel to live in Leeds but she got homesick and returned to live with her sister Ali. Jai didn't want his child to be brought up in Ali's chaotic house, so he bought Tenant House for Rachel to live in with their baby. Whilst helping out at the village nativity, Rachel had an argument with Charity and went into labour. She was rushed to hospital where she delivered a baby boy, whom she named Archie, three months prematurely on 13th December 2012. Archie spent time in the NICU and Rachel organised a christening with Sam Dingle as his godfather. On the day Archie was to come home in January 2013, Rachel went missing from the hospital as she was scared about being home alone with Archie so Sam helped her out and they soon began a relationship. Jai and Rachel planned to keep the fact Jai was Archie's father a secret but Charity began to suspect that something was going on and discovered secret meetings between Jai and Rachel. Charity confided her suspicions in Jai's best friend, Declan Macey, who thought she might be right. When Charity confronted Jai about being Archie's father, Jai's father, Rishi, covered for Jai and said he was Archie's father so that Jai didn't ruin his marriage, although Declan knew they were lying. 2013-2014: True paternity revealed and on the run When Sam suggested that he and Rachel have a child of their own in November 2013, Rachel felt guilty about her and Jai's secret and planned to tell Sam the truth but Rishi talked her out of it. On Bonfire Night Sam's son Samson's sparkler accidentally set off a box of fireworks near Archie and he was taken to hospital with minor burns. Sam became suspicious as Jai seemed more worried about Archie than Rishi was so Rachel confessed to him that Jai was Archie's father and Rishi was only covering for him. Jai realised that Sam knew his secret so he warned him that his cousin Charity and her son Noah would be devastated if they found out the truth. Rishi suffered a heart attack due to the stress of keeping the secret, which caused Charity to work out the truth. Charity tried to make the marriage work but realised she couldn't when visiting Santa's Grotto, Santa referred to her as Archie's mother. In January 2014, Rachel went on the run with Archie to protect Sam after Charity and Declan set fire to Home Farm and planted evidence to suggest Sam was the culprit. Jai was devastated to lose Archie and spent time and a lot of his money looking for his son, as the police couldn't do anything to help as he wasn't on Archie's birth certificate. In November 2014, a man got in contact with Jai saying that Rachel had gone into rehab and he had Archie. Jai borrowed money off Rakesh Kotecha so he could pay to get 'Archie' back. 2015: Return to Emmerdale and custody Battle Rachel returned to the village with the real Archie in January 2015, and gave evidence at Charity's trial. Jai discovered that he has been duped so to avoid any criminal charges, Jai called Social Services and the fake Archie was taken into care. Jai wanted to rebuild his relationship with Archie but his new wife, Megan Sharma, was devastated to lose her son Robbie Lawson and then the 'Archie' in such quick succession. Rachel got back together with Sam and she and Archie moved into Wishing Well Cottage with Sam although they soon moved out again. Jai locked Rachel in a fridge container to frighten her and forced Rachel to finally put his name on Archie's birth certificate. He then lied to get her arrested after she accidentally pushed Rishi. After Rachel was arrested, Jai took Archie and planned to get full custody. In a bid to strengthen his case, Jai delayed splitting up with Megan, hoping their stability will ensure that he won. He also made Rachel homeless and demanded that Archie stay with him until Rachel got a house sorted out. His plan didn't work though as Kerry Wyatt invited Rachel, Archie and Ali's girlfriend Ruby Haswell, to live with her and Ali's ex-husband Dan Spencer at Dale Head. Rachel proposed to Sam when Jai told her he and Megan could give Archie with a stable home and give him a better future. Jai asked his mistress Leyla Harding to help him spy on Rachel and Sam. Leyla witnessed Rachel consoling Archie after she knocked a table over and reported this back to Jai, who suspected that Rachel was abusing Archie. With Leyla's help, Jai smuggled a hidden camera into Archie's favourite teddy bear to see what was happening. Rachel and Sam found the camera and saw footage of Jai making plans with to leave Megan to be with Leyla once he had custody of Archie. Sam and Rachel showed a furious Megan the footage so Megan planned to get revenge by helping Rachel win custody of Archie. A few weeks later, Jai allowed Rachel to move back into Tenants Cottage. While Sam and Rachel unpacked their belongings the police knocked at the door after Jai reported that Rachel was dealing drugs. The police found the drugs Jai had planted and arrested Rachel. A social worker advised Rachel to let Archie stay with Jai until the matter was resolved. In court, Megan and Leyla revealed the lengths that Jai has went to make Rachel look like a bad mum. Rachel was awarded custody with Jai only getting fortnightly supervised visitation. The following week, Ali asked Rachel to move to Liverpool after she realized the extent of violence in Sam and Rachel's relationship. Jai begged Rachel to allow him more access but she told him he was lucky to get the supervised visits and he would now need to travel to Liverpool for them. Archie, Rachel and Ali left for Liverpool on 26th August 2015. 2019-: Rachel's death and second return to Emmerdale In September 2019, Archie returned to Emmerdale after Rachel suddenly died from an undisclosed cardiac issue while Archie was staying at a mate's house. The mate's mother found Rachel's body and managed to stop Archie from going in and seeing her mother dead. Subsequently, Archie returned to his father but Jai struggled to bond with his son after not seeing him for years. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2012 debuts Category:2012 births Category:Breckle family Category:Sharma family Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:Residents of Tenant's Cottage Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:Residents of Dale Head Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Current characters